Burned
by RandomWarning
Summary: Going to a Fire Nation school can be tough. Especially if you're a blind Earthbender. See what happens when a sharp tongue is mixed with a Firebender. Tokka & Kataang


**_Hello again! This is a really random Tokka one-shot i decided to write(with a little Kataang at the end). Don't ask why they're in a Fire Nation school...i have no idea why. i thought it'd be interesting. Also, FYI, they're hiding their identities in this one...sort of. Oh yeah, so as to avoid confusion, i have some ages for you...yay!! Aang-16, Katara-18, Toph-16, Sokka-19. Hope that helps. If not...oh well. Enjoy! _**

**Disclaimer: As previously stated, I don't own ATLA, or else I'd be rich.**

**Burned**

Once the bell rung, Sokka hurried out of the classroom to get to his last class. History. Joy. Heading down the hallway, he was met by a huge crowd. Most of the kids were yelling and cheering. Another fight. There seemed to be one every day...

Turning around, Sokka sought out a different route. He had only walked a few steps when a familiar voice resounded above all the rest.

"You call that fighting? You fight like a girl! Some Firebender you turned out to be."

Sokka turned back around and rushed towards the mass of people. Pushing his way through, he fought his way towards the front. Once he reached it, he took in the scene in front of him.

Toph was seated on the floor, her back against the wall. She had one leg stretched out, and the other tucked in. In front of her was a steaming Firebender. Literally in this case. What caught Sokka's attention the most was that Toph wasn't retaliating. She was all talk and nothing more. That was when he noticed her feet. They were red and charred with traces of black. The Firebender had burned her feet.

Sokka felt heat rise to his face. The only other time Toph's feet had ever been burned was by Zuko. But that was by accident. This was deliberate. The Firebender took a step towards Toph, while she still egged him on.

That's when Sokka decided enough was enough. He ran into the fray and stood between the lone Firebender and the incapacitated Earthbender.

"That's enough," Sokka growled with an unknown fierceness. Toph shut her mouth automatically.

"Sokka...?" she questioned in a whisper, bewilderment rising.

"Out of the way. I have a score to settle with her," the rebellious bender says.

"By what? Burning her feet?" demands Sokka.

"She was going to leap at me, so I automatically thought of that as my target," he explains.

"So you take pride and joy in beating up a girl?"

"She was saying all these rude things to me."

"That's just her nature. She can't help it. Regardless, it automatically registers to you to burn her? Did it ever occur to you that she's blind?"

The Firebender opened his mouth to retaliate, but then fell silent. His eyes opened wide as the reality sunk in.

"She's...she's blind?" he asked with an unbelieving undertone.

"Yes. She uses her feet to see, and you burned them. So, basically, it's like you just burned her eyes," Sokka explains with anger. The Firebender obviously didn't know a thing about Earthbending, so he didn't mention anything about it.

"Oh...wow..." the Firebender stammered. He looks around and notices the kids have started murmuring.

"Nice going..."

"A blind girl? Dude..."

"Aren't you proud of yourself..."

The crowd disperses, and the Firebender leaves, hanging his head in shame. Once everyone was gone, Sokka turned around and crouched down in front of Toph. She hadn't moved an inch.

"What'd you do this time?" Sokka inquired.

"Nothing! I swear! Must you always assume a fight's my fault?" retaliated Toph.

"Well you do have a sharp tongue."

"Well, excuuuse me for being born," Toph grumbled, crossing her arms. Sokka rolled his eyes and scooped her up, carrying her to the nurse. Luckily, no one was around to stop them. Once they had arrived at their destination, Sokka placed Toph on one of the chairs in the clinic. A nurse looked up and smiled at Sokka.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah. My... sister burned her feet," he explained. He had almost said girlfriend, but thought twice about it. The lady went over and examined Toph's feet. Toph pulled them back against her protectively. She hated, hated, hated when people to touched her feet.

"Yes... well, let me see what I have," the lady finally said and disappeared into the back room. Sokka went over and sat next to Toph. She was trying to latch her meteorite bracelet back into place; bending it this way and that. Sokka smiled; pleased that she had kept it for this long. He reached over and, while one hand held her arm still, repositioned the bracelet with the other.

Toph shivered at his touch. Sokka smirked, amused. He gently ran his fingertips up and down her arm, causing her to sigh softly. He heard the steps of the lady coming back, so he withdrew his hand reluctantly. Toph frowned and groaned unhappily. Sokka smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Later," he whispered, causing her to smiled again. The lady came back and stood in front of the two.

"I'm afraid we don't have what she needs at the moment," the lady said sadly. Sokka thought about this, then produced a brilliant idea.

"Well, we have medicines for her at home, so, if I could take her home, I'd be able to help her," Sokka explains. An early release plan. Pure genius.

"Early release? Well... it is for medical purposes, so... I guess it's acceptable," the lady replied. She wrote them a note for early release, and a doctor's one for Toph, and handed them to Sokka. "Make sure you let me know how she is tomorrow," she said. Sokka noded and gathered Toph in his arms. Once they were safely outside of the school, Sokka let out the breath he was holding.

"That was genius," complimented Toph.

"Wasn't it though?"

"Just get me to Katara and I'll be fine."

"I will. She'll be home... later," replied Sokka. Toph blushed, and Sokka kissed her forehead. (A/N: Not meant to sound wrong!!)

"That's not funny..." Toph mumbles. Sokka chuckles and made his way "home".

...

Once inside, Sokka carried Toph up to her room of the house. The four shared a house while they were temporarily in the Fire Nation. He gently places her on her bed. She sat up straight and scooted back a little.

"Man, it sucks not being able to see," Toph groaned. Sokka chuckleed at the irony he found in her statement. "What?" Toph asked self-consciously, turning her head in his direction.

"Nothing," he said, and slid onto the bed next to her. Sokka laid down, and coaxed Toph to do the same. After a while, she finally caves and he holds her in his arms. During the fight, Toph's hair band had come out. Now, charcoal hair was cascading freely around her petite frame. Sokka thought she looked so pretty like this. Beautiful even.

Toph laid her head against his shoulder, while he brushed some hair out of her face. She turned her head to face him, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Toph smiled and nuzzled into his shoulder. Sokka wished they could stay like this forever.

Within a matter of time, Sokka could see the gentle rise and fall of the Earthbender's chest, while she was nestled securely in his arms. Sleep had over taken her. But not for long. He heard the front door close, and voices resonate from downstairs.

"Where are they? I haven't seen them all day," asked the voice of Katara.

"Beats me. They could be home already," suggested Aang.

"Impossible." Sokka hears footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by Katara's doubtful mumbling. The door to Toph's room starts to open and reveals Katara and Aang standing there. Katara had a dumbfounded look on her face, while Aang looked genuinely confused.

Katara took in the scene while Sokka placed a finger to his lips, shushing her. Aang and Katara entered, curious how they got home before them. The warrior boy pointed to Toph's feet, hastily answering their questions. Katara's eyes widened in surprise and shock, and she gasped.

"I'll go get some water," offers Aang and he departs from the bedroom. Katara bent down and examines Toph's feet. She reaches out and gingerly touched one foot. Toph's eyes snaped open as she bolted upright.

"Don't. Touch. My. Feet." she growls. Sokka eases Toph back a little bit.

"Easy Toph. It's only Katara," explains Sokka. Aang comes back in with the water and places it in front of Katara. He resided beside her, but gave her enough space to work. Katara began healing Toph's charred skin. Once finished, Toph placed her feet in the bowl of water and relaxed.

"Aah..." she sighs. Katara stares at Sokka, a questioning look on her face.

"I'll tell you later," he responds. Katara sighs, annoyed at not knowing. Aang pulls Katara up and wraps an arm around her waist. She faces him, and he stares back at her steadily. She sighed, feeling defeated, yet walked out. Aang and Sokka exchange a look. They smile, and Sokka nods. Aang followed a very peeved Katara.

Sokka scooted closer to Toph and wraped an arm around her waist.

"How do you feel?" he asked cautiously.

She shruged and responded, "Okay, I guess." Sokka turned her face towards him, and kissed her. He ran his tongue lightly across her bottom lip.

"How about now?" he says, a smirk on his face.

"Much better," she responds. He rolled his eyes as she placed her head on his shoulder.

It couldn't get better than this.

_Wasn't it just wonderful? I thought so. It just goes to show, i write some PRETTY random stuff. Especially when i come home from school. You have no idea how much school influences my writing...just ask LadyBaSingSe(I hope you're reading this!!). Yeah...bye now._


End file.
